Xells Traum
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Eine Xell & Selphie-Story. Xells Gefühle für Selphie gehen über Freundschaft hinaus, doch Selphie hat nur Augen für Irvine... Tja, die Frage ist, wer kriegt Selphie? *g*


Xells Traum  
  
Mit ihrem typischen, fröhlichen Lächeln und überschwänglich winkend stand Selphie auf dem Balkon des Balamb-Gardens. "Macht's guuuuuut!", rief sie Squall und Rinoa zu, die ihr fröhlich zurückwinkten. "Und viiiiiel Spaß! Grüßt den Major von mir!", rief Selphie noch, ehe die beiden im Auto verschwanden und sich noch einmal fröhlich winkend von ihrer Freundin verabschiedeten. Der Garden wirkte um diese Jahreszeit wie ausgestorben, es war Hochsommer und die meisten Schüler nutzten die Sommerferien, um ihre Familien zu besuchen. Squall und Rinoa waren nun auf dem Weg nach Deling-City zu einem Familientreffen mit Rinoas Vater, Major Carway, und dessen neuer Ehefrau. Es war erst gestern gewesen, dass Rinoa Selphie unter Freudentränen ihren Verlobungsring gezeigt hatte. Squall hatte bei einem romantischen Abendessen bei Kerzenschein um ihre Hand angehalten. Selphie stiegen unwillkürlich selbst die Tränen in die Augen, als sie an das glückliche Paar dachte. Sie freute sich so sehr  
für ihre Freundin, die beiden passten so gut zusammen. Sie mochte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber Rinoa und Squall so glücklich zu sehen, hatte ihr ein ums andere Mal einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Sie selbst wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als so glücklich sein zu können wie die beiden. Ihre eigene Beziehung mit Irvine gab ihr nicht dieses vollkommene, glückliche Gefühl, dass sie bei Squall und Rinoa beobachtete. Die beiden waren seit einem halben Jahr unzertrennlich und immer noch frisch verliebt. Squall würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, mit einem anderen Mädchen zu flirten, er hatte nur Augen für Rinoa. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Irvine, dem bei jedem hübschen Mädchen sofort die Augen übergingen....  
  
Selphie seufzte leise. Heute war ihr absolut nicht nach Lachen zumute, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte, so nachdenklich zu werden, und insgeheim verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie sich diese ganze Irvine-Geschichte so zu Herzen nahm. Sie mochte ihn sehr, sie liebte ihn, aber manchmal wusste sie nicht, ob er nur mit ihr spielte oder ob auch er es ernst mit ihr meinte. Wie viele Male war sie kurz davor gewesen, ihm endgültig den Laufpass zu geben, wenn sie ihn sah, wie er mit den Büchereimädchen schäkerte oder ihren Freundinnen Komplimente machte? Wie oft hatte sie sich selbst eingeredet, dass es nichts weiter sei, dass sie kein Problem damit hatte? Und wie oft hatte sie fröhlich lachend abgewinkt, wenn Xell versucht hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Irvine nicht gut für sie war? Schlimmer als ihre eigenen Zweifel war es, sich auch noch Xells Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung anhören zu müssen. Er war der beste Freund, den sie hatte und sie  
wusste, er meinte es nur gut, aber sie wollte unbewusst am liebsten einfach die Augen davor verschließen. Alles was sie sich wünschte, war, glücklich zu sein, jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie alles Schöne im Leben teilen, der ihr aber auch eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten konnte. Und natürlich hatte sie versucht, ernsthaft mit Irvine darüber zu reden, doch er hatte sie stets beschwichtigt, in dem er sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln und Witzen versucht hatte, sie von ihren Zweifeln zu befreien. Sie brauche sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sagte er. Sie sei die einzige, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeute. Die Flirterei mit den anderen Mädchen sei nur Spaß. Sie hatte versucht, ihm ihre Gefühle zu erklären, dass sie es nicht besonders spaßig fand, dass es ihr tief im Inneren jedes Mal einen Stich versetze, wenn er so redete oder mit anderen Mädchen flirtete... doch dann hatte er sie nur irritiert angesehen, so als würde er sie nicht ernst nehmen, hatte ihr lachend seinen Cowboyhut auf  
den Kopf gesetzt, sie in den Arm genommen und sie gefragt, wo die unbeschwerte, fröhliche Selphie geblieben war, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte. Sein Lächeln und sein Charme wirkten stets Wunder bei ihr, so dass sie ihm widerwillig jedes Mal verziehen hatte. Sie versuchte ja sogar, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zu eifersüchtig reagierte, dass sie das nicht so eng sehen sollte, denn schließlich war er ja mit ihr zusammen und nicht mit einer seiner zahlreichen Verehrerinnen. Er hätte fast jedes Mädchen im Garden erobern können, aber er war nun auch schon seit einem halben Jahr mit Selphie zusammen. Und doch, diese Zweifel nagten stetig an ihr, und wenn dann auch noch Xell seinen Senf dazugeben musste...  
  
Selphie seufzte. Sie stand noch immer am Fenster und starrte in den azurblauen Sommerhimmel. "Keine Zeit für schlechte Laune, Selphie", ermahnte sie sich selbst, dann klopfte es.  
  
"Es ist ooooffen!", rief sie der Tür zu. Es war Xell, der eintrat.  
  
"Hey Sefie, hast du Lust, mit an den Strand zu kommen? Quistis hatte die Idee, dass wir doch ein Picknick am Meer machen könnten, na was hältst du davon?" Erwartungsvoll lächelte er seine Freundin an. "Hm?"  
  
Unschlüssig nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. "Ich weiß nicht so recht....."  
  
Xell seufzte ausgiebig und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Selphie...."  
  
Er ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. "Was ist denn los mit dir? In letzter Zeit bist du so nachdenklich, das passt irgendwie nicht zu dir. Wo ist unsere fröhliche Selphie geblieben? Unsere kleine Nervensäge, hm?" Er lachte und wandte sich zu dem brünetten Mädchen, das wieder gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.  
  
"Sefie?" Er richtete sich auf und sah sie forschend an. Der Schreck durchfuhr ihn, als er die Tränen sah, die über ihre Wangen kullerten. So hatte er Selphie ja noch nie erlebt!  
  
"Hey!", rief er und sprang auf. "Was hast du? Hat Irvine wieder was angestellt?! Wenn der mir in die Finger kommt....", schimpfte er und ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Nein, schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn und lächelte aufgesetzt. "Siehst du, alles in Ordnung". Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst, vielleicht ein kläglicher Versuch von Selbstüberzeugung.  
  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung!", rief Xell lauter als beabsichtigt. "Sefie, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich... Außerdem...", druckste er herum und blickte betreten auf den Boden. "Außerdem mag ich es nicht, dich traurig zu sehen."  
  
Selphie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann lässt du mich vielleicht besser alleine...?"  
  
Doch ihre Stimme war nicht besonders überzeugend, und Xell war aufmerksam genug, um zu verstehen, dass sie im Grunde nicht allein sein wollte.  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun." Er zog sie neben sich aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um sie. Als Selphie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Xell streichelte behutsam über ihr Haar und flüsterte ihr aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich und rieb sich die verweinten Augen.  
  
"Nein, nein, sag bitte so etwas nicht. Ich bin für dich da, in Ordnung? Wenn du reden möchtest, oder auch einfach nur weinen. Du kannst auf mich zählen, ja?"  
  
"J...ja....", schluchzte sie.  
  
Xell zögerte. Er wollte sie nicht drängen, aber er musste unbedingt wissen, was die fröhliche Selphie so traurig machte.  
  
"Geht es wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig. Selphie nickte energisch und zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. "Was ist denn nun mit dem Picknick? Die anderen warten bestimmt schon..."  
  
Xell winkte ab. "Die können ruhig warten. Sefie, das finde ich so fantastisch an dir. Immer kümmerst du dich um andere. Denk doch auch mal ein bisschen mehr an dich und deine Bedürfnisse."  
  
"Meinst du, ich sollte etwas egoistischer sein?"  
  
Xell zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, ich denke schon. Und du solltest ehrlich zu deinen Gefühlen stehen. Selphie, niemand kann immer fröhlich und ausgelassen sein. Auch du nicht."  
  
"Was willst du mir damit genau sagen?", fragte Selphie und sah ihn aus großen, verweinten Augen an. Xell war verblüfft, als er sah, dass ihre grünen Augen noch viel strahlender waren, wenn sie geweint hatte. Wie zwei glasklare Smaragde.  
  
"Dass du nicht anderen Menschen zuliebe deine wahren Gefühle verbergen sollst, Sefie. Wir mögen dich, auch wenn es dir mal nicht gut geht. Wir sind deine Freunde, und Freunde stehen zueinander, egal was passiert."  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte traurig. "Das ist lieb, dass du mir das sagst. Aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Nur, wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir ist jetzt nicht so nach einem Picknick zumute."  
  
Xell schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "Ich sehe doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Du weinst doch nicht einfach so, ohne Grund. Warum redest du nicht mit mir, hm?"  
  
Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und vermied es, dem blonden Kickboxer in die Augen zu sehen. "Eben... darum. Ich möchte mich erst vergewissern..."  
  
"Es hat also doch etwas mit Irvine zu tun", seufzte er resigniert. "Als ob ich es nicht geahnt hätte. Selphie, Irvine ist ein netter Kerl, aber er hat dich nicht verdient..."  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon!", fuhr sie ihn an und sprang auf. Xell zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Was war nur mit ihr los? Er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt, irgend etwas war hier faul!  
  
"Ich dachte ja nur...", stammelte er. "Komm schon, Selphie... okay, reden wir nicht drüber... aber bitte komm mit an den Strand... Irvine ist nicht da...."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte Selphie die Arme vor der Brust. "Was macht das für einen Unterschied?" Sie rieb sich angestrengt die Augen und fragte dann beiläufig "Wo ist er überhaupt?"  
  
"Wie", entgegnete Xell und sah sie fragend aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen an, "Du weißt nicht, wo dein Freund ist? Er hatte angeblich ein wichtiges Geschäft, wie er es nannte, zu erledigen."  
  
"Und das heißt konkret?", fragte sie fordernd.  
  
"Er wollte nach Balamb, soweit ich weiß. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Außerdem interessiert es mich offen gesagt herzlich wenig."  
  
Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen in Selphies kleinem Zimmer. Unschlüssig starrte sie aus dem Fenster, hinaus in den warmen Sommertag. Eigentlich wäre sie an so einem schönen Tag wirklich gerne hinaus gegangen, an den Strand, mit ihren Freunden. Aber irgend etwas hielt sie davon ab, eine unsichtbare Dunkelheit, die sie seit einiger Zeit zu umgeben schien. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wann es angefangen hatte, wann sie so ernst geworden war, ob sie schon immer im Innern viel tiefgründiger und nachdenklicher war, als sie immer vorgab. Sie hatte sich nicht viel darum gekümmert, sich selbst zu analysieren - es war stets so einfach, eine fröhliche, aufgeschlossene Fassade zu bewahren. Die Menschen mochten sie wegen ihrer unbeschwerten Art. Im Grunde genommen war sie jedoch genauso zerbrechlich wie jeder andere Mensch, und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als für das, was sie war, gemocht zu werden. Nicht für den Menschen, den sie vorgab zu sein. Und Irvine... er kümmerte  
sich im Grunde nicht sehr um ihr wahres Ich. Er beteuerte stets, wie sehr er ihre unbeschwerte Art mochte. Selbst ihr Freund, den sie über alles liebte, kannte sie nicht so, wie sie wirklich war. Niemand kannte sie so, sie kannte sich kaum selbst richtig.  
  
"Xell... bitte sei mir nicht böse... ich möchte nur gern allein sein..."  
  
Er schwieg, sah sie nur eindringlich an. "Das muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Schade... aber es ist okay. Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen, ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie nickte zur Bestätigung. Der Junge erhob sich seufzend und stand ihr gegenüber. Er hätte das Mädchen gern in den Arm genommen, aber sie war in letzter Zeit unberechenbar. Wahrscheinlich würde er einen großen Fehler begehen, wenn er ihr zu nahe treten würde. Und ihre Freundschaft würde er um nichts in der Welt auf die Probe stellen wollen, dafür mochte er das Mädchen viel zu sehr. Vielleicht wirklich zu sehr.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig...", sagte sie leise. "Wirklich...."  
  
"Ich... werde einfach anklopfen. Wenn du mich dann nicht sehen willst, schickst du mich wieder weg, ja?"  
  
Sie nickte wieder stumm und sah ihm gedankenverloren nach, als er durch die Tür ging und sie lautlos hinter sich schloss.  
  
Selphie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür des Zimmers im Jungen-Trakt. Einmal, zweimal, etwas energischer. Nichts rührte sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Selphie seufzte. Dann war er wohl noch in Balamb. Warum war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Was sollte sie ihm sagen, warum sie hier war? Irvine, ich wollte fragen, ob du mich liebst? Und wie ernst unsere Beziehung ist? Vergiss es, Selphie... bloß weg hier...  
  
Als sie sich von seinem Zimmer entfernte, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch hinter einer Säule verstecken, um nicht von Irvine entdeckt zu werden. Er kam aus einiger Entfernung auf seine Unterkunft zu, aber er war nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung einer blonden Schülerin aus der Unterstufe, die Selphie nur vom Sehen kannte. Sie war ausnehmend hübsch, genau der Typ Frau, der Irvine zum Schmelzen brachte. Selphies Herz schlug Purzelbäume. Damit hätte sie nun nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Bleib ruhig, sagte sie zu sich selbst, er unterhält sich ja nur mit ihr.  
  
Als der attraktive Cowboy jedoch lachend den Arm um das Mädchen legte und sie sogar innig umarmte, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Sie hockte sich hinter eine große Palme, die im Gang stand. Das war unfassbar! Nie hätte sie wirklich damit gerechnet, ihn quasi auf frischer Tat zu ertappen!  
  
Die beiden kamen geradewegs auf Irvines Zimmer zu. Selphie hoffte und betete, sie würde nicht entdeckt werden, denn dann hätte sie nicht nur Irvine, sondern auch ihre Würde verloren. Sie kamen immer näher, und jetzt war sie auch imstande, ihr Gespräch mit anzuhören.  
  
Irvine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Selphies Herz drohte, in tausend Splitter zu zerbersten, so angespannt war sie. Sie hätte weinen können, aber sie musste sich unbedingt zurückhalten, sonst würde sie vielleicht entdeckt werden. Das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Sie fühlte sich richtig schäbig, ihrem Freund so aufzulauern. Okay, vielleicht war es das beste, um endlich Gewissheit zu haben, um endlich einen Grund zu haben, um sich selbst davon überzeugen zu können, dass es das beste sei, ihm den Laufpass zu geben. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl, und das nicht nur wegen des Schauspiels, dass sich ihr da bot.  
  
"Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank", hörte sie Irvine sagen. Die Schülerin lachte neckisch und zwinkerte ihn vielsagend an. Die schien ja wirklich total auf den Cowboy abzufahren. Selphie hätte sich übergeben können.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, Irvine. Jederzeit wieder.", antwortete sie. Jeder Mensch, der zwei gesunde Augen und ein wenig Menschenkenntnis besaß, konnte sehen, dass sie heftig flirteten! Am liebsten wäre Selphie aus ihrem Versteck gesprungen und hätte ihnen beiden die Augen ausgekratzt!  
  
".... Meinst du nicht auch, Xell?" Quistis lächelte den blonden Jungen herzlich an. "Xell? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Der Kickboxer war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er dem Gespräch zwischen Quistis und Cifer kaum beigewohnt hatte. Die beiden gutaussehenden jungen Leute waren in letzter Zeit sowieso unausstehlich; sie flirteten was das Zeug hielt. Es war so offensichtlich, dass sie sich voneinander angezogen fühlten, dass es schon fast weh tat. Natürlich lief zwischen den beiden nichts, was wohl nicht zuletzt an der Schüler-Ausbilderin-Beziehung der beiden lag. Aber es war wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit. Xell fragte sich oft, was er falsch machte. Jeder seiner Freunde war so glücklich, Rinoa und Squall, Cifer und Quistis, und leider auch Selphie und Irvine. Nur er schien es irgendwie nicht auf die Reihe zu kriegen, eine glückliche Beziehung aufbauen zu können. Seine Liaison mit dem Mädchen aus der Bücherei hatte ein jähes Ende gehabt, nachdem sie nach Esthar gegangen war, um dort zu studieren. Fernbeziehungen waren nicht Xells Ding. Außerdem hatte er sein Herz wahrscheinlich  
sowieso schon längst anderweitig verloren....  
  
"Xell!" Quistis fuchtelte vor seiner Nase herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. "Ich hatte dich etwas gefragt."  
  
Der Junge stutzte, "Oh... tut mir leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken..."  
  
"Wassn los, Hasenfuß?", ärgerte Cifer ihn.  
  
Xell rollte mit den Augen. "Nenn mich nicht Hasenfuß, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?"  
  
"Nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte Quistis genervt und griff nach einer Weinrebe, die als letztes Überbleibsel der üppigen Mahlzeit aus dem Picknickkorb hing.  
  
Über dem Meer dämmerte es bereits, blaugraue Wolken zogen am Horizont auf und ertränkten die blutrote Sonne im kristallklaren Wasser. Xell lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Sollten wir nicht langsam wieder zurück?", fragte er.  
  
Quistis war gerade damit beschäftigt, Cifer mit Weintrauben zu füttern. "Lass uns doch noch ein bisschen bleiben."  
  
"Oder geh allein vor, Hasenfuß", ergänzte Cifer mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.  
  
"Cifer!", fuhr Quistis ihn an. Xell schüttelte nur den Kopf. Den beiden würde es sicher nicht viel ausmachen, wenn er sie allein lassen würde. Sollten sie sich doch bei der aufziehenden Kälte den Tod holen.  
  
Minutenlang stand er unschlüssig vor Selphies Tür. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich den Hinterkopf, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich unsicher und beklemmt fühlte. Er kam sich schon etwas eigenartig vor, so wie er hier stand. Er hatte Selphie ja schließlich gesagt, er würde später noch einmal nach ihr sehen. Aber er wollte auch nicht riskieren, dass er ihr auf die Nerven ging. Andererseits, so aufgelöst wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, machte er sich wirklich große Sorgen um die kleine Selphie. Er hatte sie immer als eine Art kleiner Schwester betrachtet. Daher rührten wohl auch das Bedürfnis, ihr zur Seite zu stehen und sie zu beschützen, sowie die verstärkten Gefühle, die sich in ihm langsam aber beständig bemerkbar machten. Selphie...  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Xell trat näher an ihre Tür und lauschte in die Stille, doch er konnte nichts hören. War sie vielleicht doch noch ausgegangen?  
  
Unschlüssig, ob er gehen oder es noch einmal versuchen sollte, blickte er sich um. Dann versuchte er es erneut. "Selphie?"  
  
Leise quietschend öffnete sich die Tür von Selphies Nachbarzimmer, und Shou steckte den verschlafenen Kopf heraus. "Xell... was machst du denn hier, um die Zeit?", fragte sie gähnend.  
  
"Es ist doch erst 9 Uhr", antwortete er verwundert. "Hi, Shou."  
  
"Wirklich? Oh... ich war beim Lernen.. muss wohl eingeschlafen sein... was ist denn los, ist Selphie nicht da?"  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Xell ließ die Schultern hängen.  
  
"Ist irgend etwas passiert? Du siehst ja so besorgt aus."  
  
"Das möchte ich ja gerade herausfinden. Sie war vorhin ziemlich deprimiert..."  
  
"Was, Selphie?", fragte Shou ungläubig. "Selphie deprimiert?"  
  
Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Es... ist sicher nichts." Er wollte nicht unbedingt dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Shou sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen würde, weil er herumposaunt hatte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.  
  
"Na, wenn du das sagst", entgegnete Shou. "Wie ritterlich von dir, dass du nach ihr siehst. Wenn ihr Freund sich mal so um sie kümmern würde, wie du es tust. Kompliment."  
  
Xell fühlte sich nicht besonders angetan von ihren Worten. "Es ist doch selbstverständlich", gab er zurück. "Ich mag sie eben."  
  
"Hm" Shou gähnte ausgiebig. "Ich hau mich mal wieder hin. Die Lernerei ist echt anstrengend."  
  
Xell musste dann doch grinsen. "Shou", antwortete er, "Es sind Sommerferien."  
  
"Ich weiß", erwiderte die Schülerin schulterzuckend, "ich kann nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut. Ach ja, Nida hat vorhin nach dir gesucht. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, worum es ging, aber es schien wichtig zu sein."  
  
Xell hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an. "Was zum Geier will Nida denn von mir?"  
  
"Was weiß ich denn. Gute Nacht, Xell!" Shou verschwand wieder hinter ihrer Tür, und Xell stand nun wieder allein auf dem Korridor. Erneut klopfte er an Selphies Tür und rief etwas lauter als zuvor ihren Namen. Sie musste hier sein, er musste sie unbedingt sehen.  
  
Als er es nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen schon aufgeben und gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit. Xell drehte sich um und sah in zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen. Nur noch diese Augen, alles andere war von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr existent.  
  
"Selphie...", flüsterte er leise. Ein Schrecken durchfuhr ihn, als er bemerkte, dass sie geweint haben musste. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie sah ihn nur an und schluckte. Sie wollte sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen, doch es war so offensichtlich aufgesetzt, dass sie sich schon wieder schäbig vorkam. Selbst in so einer Situation versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl es ihr so deutlich anzusehen war, wie sehr sie litt.  
  
"Xell... es tut mir leid", sagte sie nach einer Weile, die dem Jungen endlos zu dauern schien. "Ich kann jetzt nicht... ich möchte nicht... reden... aber es ist nett, dass du... du...bitte geh wieder..."  
  
Die Tür schloss sich. Xell war starr vor Schrecken aufgrund dessen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Selphie, in Tränen aufgelöst. Selphie, ein Häufchen Elend, so anders als sonst. So unsicher, traurig, verletzt, und so unschuldig. Irvine... hatte er ihr so weh getan?  
  
Xell wollte nach ihr rufen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Er hob die Hand, um erneut an ihre Tür zu klopfen, er wollte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Es hätte so oder so keinen Zweck. Er ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und trottete langsam den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer, in dem er sich gleichgültig auf sein ungemachtes Bett warf und irgendwann, nachdem er stundenlang gegrübelt hatte, in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Nidas Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt. Misstrauisch betrachtete er sein Gegenüber, diesen Jungen, der wie ausgewechselt zu sein schien. Er hatte Xell immer für etwas oberflächlich gehalten, doch jetzt war er nachdenklich und überhaupt nicht bei der Sache.  
  
"Also, hilfst du mir nun?", versuchte Nida erneut, Xell auf das Thema seines Anliegens zu lenken. "Es wäre wirklich wichtig, wenn du mir beim Aufbau der Anlage hilfst, wir können uns den DJ-Job dann auch teilen...."  
  
"Hm? Was? Nein... ist schon gut... kein Interesse." Xell rieb sich die Augen. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, die letzte Nacht hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
"Oh Mann, also Xell..." Nida zog eine Grimasse. "Was ist mit dir los? Du bist wirklich eigenartig."  
  
Der Junge verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Herrje... Liebeskummer? Ist es immer noch wegen diesem Mädchen aus der Bücherei? Wie hieß sie noch gleich?"  
  
Xell stutzte. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken... Was wollte Nida eigentlich von ihm? Er hätte sich eigentlich schämen müssen, dass ihm nicht einmal mehr der Name seiner ehemaligen Flamme einfiel... wie sehr hatte Selphie schon Besitz von seinem Herzen und seinem Verstand genommen...  
  
Für den Rest des Vormittags nahm er sich vor, sich zusammenzureißen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange ihm das gelingen würde, und ob er rot sehen würde, sollte er auf Irvine treffen. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Selphie gestern abend so fertig gewesen war. Und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass ihre Gefühle für diesen Wüstling so stark waren, dass es sie so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Ebenso fühlte er sich unwohl, weil er mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht mehr klar kam. Warum setzte er sich so intensiv damit auseinander, dass es seine Gedanken dermaßen dominierte?  
  
Er hatte Selphie seit dem gestrigen Abend noch nicht gesehen, sie war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und auch nicht in der Aula, in der Xell sich nun mit Nida befand, der ihn als Aufbauhelfer für die Musikanlage anheuern wollte. Und dieses Schulfest hatte ihr doch soviel bedeutet, sie war immer eine fantastische Organisatorin gewesen und hatte sich stets mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit gemacht, wenn es darum ging, die Aula zu dekorieren und Pläne für den Festablauf zu schmieden. Wenn sie das ausfallen ließ, war das erst recht ein Indiz dafür, dass sie am Boden zerstört sein musste.  
  
Das Schulfest sollte an diesem Abend für die daheimgebliebenen SeeDs stattfinden, die in diesen Ferien nicht verreist waren. Xell war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass er nicht erscheinen würde. Er war einfach zu müde, und viel zu durcheinander von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und seinen Sorgen um Selphie, als dass er sich heute abend amüsieren können würde. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie andere Paare verliebt unter dem Sternenhimmel durch den wunderschön geschmückten Ballsaal tanzten. Er half Nida geistesabwesend, die monströse Anlage aus dem Keller in den Saal zu bugsieren und alles aufzubauen. Nida wäre ohne Xells Technik-Kenntnisse aufgeschmissen gewesen, und aus diesem Grunde zog der dunkelhaarige SeeD es vor, Xell nicht weiter auf seinen Gemütszustand anzusprechen und ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Cifer nahm es mit einem missmutigen Knurren zur Kenntnis, dass Quistis ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf das schweigsame brünette Mädchen lenkte, das mit einem versteinerten Blick und einem offenbar künstlichen Lächeln in einer Ecke allein an einem der Tische saß, als seinen Zuwendungen. "Jetzt lass sie doch, Quistie", murmelte er und machte Anstalten, sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen. Nida machte seine Arbeit mal wieder hervorragend, die Jugendlichen tanzten ausgelassen und die Stimmung war auf dem Höhepunkt. Die Schüler amüsierten sich bestens, und kaum jemand bemerkte, dass Selphie einsilbiger war als sonst und der unbeschwerte Ausdruck aus ihren Augen gewichen war.  
  
Quistis wandte sich aus seiner Umarmung. "Cifer, ich mache mir Sorgen um Selphie. Sieh sie dir doch an. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht... Irvine ist nicht da, Xell auch nicht..."  
  
"Und das sagt dir was?", grummelte Cifer.  
  
"Weibliche Intuition, mein Lieber", antwortete die hübsche blonde Frau. "Ich glaube, Irvine hat sich mal wieder irgendetwas geleistet..."  
  
"Also, nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde... soweit kann ich ja noch folgen, aber was hat der Hasenfuß damit zu tun?"  
  
Quistis mochte Cifer wirklich sehr, aber nicht so sehr, als dass sie ihm den armen Xell ans Messer liefern würde. So wie sie Cifer kannte - so sehr er sich auch verändert hatte - konnte er doch einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Wenn er erführe, dass Xell offenbar sein Herz an Selphie verloren hatte, würde das wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Und so beendete sie das Gespräch, in dem sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog.  
  
Mit zwei wuchtigen Schlägen hatte Xell den Archeodinos besiegt. Er war so in Rage, hatte sich so sehr in diesen Kampf hineingesteigert, dass er dieses Urvieh so schnell besiegt hatte, dass es gar nicht dazu gekommen war, ihn mit einem Konterangriff auszuschalten. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, sich allein in die Übungshalle zu wagen, vor allem um diese Zeit. Die älteren Schüler waren alle auf dem Fest, und im Notfall hätte ihm niemand zur Hilfe eilen können. Aber kämpfen schien ihm das einzige Mittel, um seine Gedanken wenigstens für kurze Zeit in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
  
Er wischte sich keuchend den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war an die Grenzen seiner Kondition gelangt. Seit Stunden hatte er gekämpft, um nicht an Selphie, Irvine oder dieses Fest zu denken, doch jetzt waren seine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht.  
  
Als er gerade die Tür zu seinem Quartier mittels Chipkarte öffnete, kam ihm Shou entgegen. Die sonst so strebsame, brave Schülerin trug ein beinahe verruchtes rotes Kleid mit sehr gewagtem Ausschnitt und einer langen Schleppe. Es stand ihr sehr gut, bemerkte Xell, doch den Vergleich zu der lieblichen Selphie hielt Shou nicht stand. Sie schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. "Hallo, Xell", grüßte sie. "Du bist nicht auf dem Ball? Selphie ist auch dort."  
  
Xell stutzte. Aber natürlich, es war ihr, Selphies, Fest. Sie hatte es zu dem gemacht, was es war. Natürlich war sie auf diesem Ball, und irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass sie dort hin gegangen war, statt sich das Hirn zu zermartern, so wie er es tat.  
  
"Nein, ich war trainieren...", antwortete Xell. "Schulfeste sind nicht so mein Ding."  
  
"Ja, ja, wer's glaubt... hey, du solltest wirklich kommen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das dich bedrückt, aber etwas Ablenkung würde dir ganz gut tun, hm?"  
  
Xell wusste nichts zu erwidern. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr angenehm dabei, dass sich Shou Gedanken um seinen Zustand machte. Aber auch wenn er es sich vielleicht nicht gerne eingestand, so hatte sie wahrscheinlich recht.  
  
"Vielleicht komme ich später nach", sagte er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Der Abend war bereits fortgeschritten, und Nida war dazu übergegangen, nur noch langsame Schmuselieder zu spielen. Es hatten sich einige Paare gebildet, die engumschlungen tanzten. Auch Quistis und Cifer schienen dieser Welt vollkommen entglitten zu sein. Selphie blutete das Herz. Irvine war nicht gekommen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, und er würde anscheinend überhaupt nicht mehr auftauchen. Warum nur? Er wusste doch, was ihr dieses Fest bedeutete... wollte er sich einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen, in dem er ihr aus dem Weg ging? Und warum vermisste sie ihn überhaupt, wo er doch so ein Idiot war? Wie konnte man einen solchen Menschen nur lieben...  
  
Es überstieg beinahe ihre Fähigkeiten, sich so weit zusammenzureißen, dass sie die Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln war keine Minute aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, und niemand schien zu bemerken, wie es ihr eigentlich wirklich ging. Doch es war ihr lieber so, als wenn ihre Freunde sich Sorgen um sie machten und sie nach den Gründen fragten, warum sie sich so schlecht fühlte. Sie dachte an Xell, und wie schockiert er gewesen war, als er sie gestern nacht so verweint gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn abgewiesen, als er ihr seine Hilfe angeboten hatte... das hatte er nicht verdient. Was er wohl dachte? Selphie Tilmitt, du bist ein furchtbarer Mensch, sagte sie zu sich selbst, und leerte ihr Champagnerglas mit einem Zug, bereits das fünfte an diesem Abend. Furchtbar naiv... kein Wunder, dass Irvine...  
  
Und da stand er. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Er war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stand nun vor ihr, mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. Er hatte sich in Schale geworfen, trug statt seiner üblichen Cowboy-Kluft einen schwarzen Anzug und eine feingliedrige silberne Brille, die ihn nicht nur viel intelligenter, sondern wie einen richtigen Mann von Welt aussehen ließ. Die Mädchen um ihn herum begannen eifrig zu tuscheln, kein Wunder, dass so viele Mädchen im Garden einfach verrückt nach ihm waren. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus.  
  
"Selphie!", rief er überschwänglich und breitete die Arme aus.  
  
"Irvi... Irvine!" Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals tapfer herunter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Schön... dass du noch gekommen bist." Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu umarmen, so wie seine Geste es ihr suggerierte. Irvine lächelte schief. "Krieg ich keine Umarmung?"  
  
"Nein, Irvy... ich fühle mich nicht so gut.", antwortete sie gefasst. Sollte sie ihn etwa hier und jetzt mit dem, was sie gesehen hatte, konfrontieren?  
  
"Hat meine Kleine schon etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut?" Er lachte herzhaft. "Süße, was hast du denn?"  
  
Selphie merkte, dass der viele Alkohol ihr tatsächlich schon ganz schön zugesetzt hatte. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten hatte sie ihre Beherrschung verloren, die sie den ganzen Abend so mühevoll aufrecht erhalten hatte.  
  
Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen und funkelte Irvine wütend an. "Was ich habe? Was ICH habe?! Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was DU hast, Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
"Wovon redest du?", fragte dieser irritiert. Was war denn nun mit Selphie los? Sie war in letzter Zeit zwar schon etwas seltsam, aber so einen Ausbruch hätte er nicht erwartet...  
  
"Ich rede davon...", sie holte tief Luft, um sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen. "... ich rede von deinen Affären... deinen Bettgeschichten... ich habe dich gesehen..." Die Tränen liefen ihr unkontrolliert die Wangen hinab. Nur wenige Schüler schenkten den beiden Beachtung, die Musik war zu laut, als dass jemand, der nicht unmittelbar neben ihnen stand, sie hören konnte.  
  
"WAS hast du gesehen, Selphie?" Irvine lachte. Er lachte sie aus. Dessen war sich das Mädchen sicher. Er war so ein Schwein. Er stand hier und lachte sie aus. Und sie liebte ihn so sehr.  
  
"Mit diesem Mädchen gestern... dieser Blonden", sagte sie, wieder etwas ruhiger.  
  
Irvine sah sie irritiert an. "Sefie, das hast du missverstanden..."  
  
"So, habe ich das? Ja, Selphie ist ja schließlich dumm und naiv, und du kannst hinter ihrem Rücken machen was du willst, nicht wahr?" schrie sie plötzlich außer sich, so dass nun auch einige der anderen Schüler auf die beiden aufmerksam wurden.  
  
Irvines Gesicht hatte einen beinahe ängstlichen Ausdruck angenommen, das Lachen war ihm buchstäblich im Halse stecken geblieben. "Selphie, was denkst du denn von mir... Ich würde doch nicht...."  
  
"Du Schwein!"  
  
Das nächste, was das Mädchen durch ihren Tränenschleier wahr nahm, war, dass Irvine von hinten herumgerissen wurde und im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden lag. Ein Glas zerbrach, einige Mädchen schrien leise auf, und Nida drehte vor Schreck die Anlage aus.  
  
Selphie realisierte nur langsam, was geschehen war. Nida rief irgend etwas, doch niemand schien ihn zu bemerken. Über Irvine, der sich auf dem Boden krümmte, stand Xell, heftig atmend und mit blinder Wut in seinen Augen.  
  
Quistis kam sofort herbeigeeilt und half Irvine wieder auf die Beine, der völlig sprachlos war und sich nur die Nase hielt, in seinem Gesicht stand Entsetzen und Überraschung.  
  
"Xell, sag mal, bist du verrückt geworden?", rief Quistis ihm wütend zu. Selphie war zu keiner Reaktion fähig, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich in irgendeinem verrückten Traum zu befinden, denn DAS HIER konnte unmöglich passiert sein...  
  
Sie sah Xell an. Er trug seine Uniform und keine Handschuhe. Irvines Nase blutete trotzdem, nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Xell ihn voll erwischt hätte. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Selphie, was vor sich ging. Irvine hielt sich die angebrochene Nase, Quistis schimpfte auf Xell ein, Cifer schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Alle standen um sie herum und gafften.  
  
"So, meine Lieben", sagte Quistis merklich empört, "jetzt ist Feierabend. Die Party ist vorbei. Zumindest für euch hier", sie zeigte auf Irvine und Xell. "Cifer, bring bitte Irvine auf die Krankenstation." Der Angesprochene murrte unwillig. Warum verlief dieser Abend nicht so, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte? Er hatte endlich mit Quistis tanzen und ihr unter dem Sternenhimmel die längst überfällige Liebeserklärung machen wollen. Verdammt.  
  
"Und du, Xell... du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig."  
  
Xell war blass geworden. "Es... tut mir leid... ich..."  
  
Selphie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Xell..." sagte sie traurig. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ die Freunde zurück, niemand von ihnen folgte ihr, als sie den Saal verließ.  
  
"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, warum du so ausgerastet bist?"  
  
Seit einer Ewigkeit redete Quistis auf Xell ein. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass sie den Rest des Abends in ihrer Funktion als Lehrerin Xell ins Gewissen reden musste, während sich die anderen auf dem Ball amüsierten. Xell saß vor ihr an einem der Tische in der Cafeteria, die bis auf die beiden SeeDs menschenleer war. Der Mond schien lieblich durch das Glasdach, und Quistis dachte wehmütig daran, wie vielversprechend dieser Abend für sie angefangen hatte. Sie und Cifer kamen sich langsam näher. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch mittlerweile war sie sogar dazu bereit, gegen ihr Grundprinzip - sie würde nie etwas mit einem Schüler anfangen - hinwegzusehen. Auch sie hatte das Bedürfnis, geliebt zu werden und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle mit einem geliebten Menschen zu teilen. War es das gleiche mit Xell? Ihre Vermutung, dass seine Gefühle über Freundschaft hinausgingen, war die richtig? Er hatte seit diesem Vorfall kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Sie sah ihm an,  
dass ihm das Ganze furchtbar peinlich war, und dass er sich wünschte, er würde es rückgängig machen können. Xell war doch sonst niemand, der so ausrastete und blindlings auf einen anderen einprügelte...  
  
"Wir können uns hier noch ewig im Kreis drehen, Xell... ich fürchte, ich werde Cid Meldung erstatten müssen, auch wenn das sicher nicht in meinem Interesse ist. Aber du weißt selbst..."  
  
"Ja ja.. " Xell winkte ungeduldig ab. "Die Reputation des Gardens hat Vorrang."  
  
"Ganz richtig", bestätigte Quistis. "Du wirst dich bei Irvine entschuldigen, in Ordnung?"  
  
Xells Miene verfinsterte sich. "Den Teufel werde ich tun."  
  
Quistis setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn eindringlich an. Zumindest redete er jetzt mit ihr. Xell jedoch wich ihrem Blick aus und zog es vor, weiter in sich hinein zu grummeln.  
  
"Xell, Cid wird so oder so Wind davon bekommen. Aber wenn du nicht einmal einsichtig bist, könnte dein Verhalten noch schlimmere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre, dass du aus der SeeD-Einheit degradiert wirst."  
  
Xell schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass Quistis erschrocken zurückzuckte. Sie wurde langsam ärgerlich, was hatte er denn nur? Er benahm sich unmöglich! Allerdings hielt sie es für besser, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, als ihn noch mehr aufzustacheln. Ein Mensch, der liebte, war manchmal unberechenbar.  
  
"Xell, hör mal... ich kann dich irgendwie verstehen..."  
  
Er blickte überrascht auf. "So?"  
  
Quistis nickte. "Ja, so ist es. Aber meine persönlichen Gefühle sind jetzt unwichtig - du weißt selbst, dass es falsch war, was du getan hast. Abgesehen davon, dass du unter keinen Umständen das Recht hast, jemanden zu schlagen, war deine Reaktion total übereilt, du weißt doch gar nicht, was eigentlich vorgefallen ist zwischen den beiden..."  
  
Damit hatte sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Natürlich war der Junge sich darüber im Klaren, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte, dass er die Situation gar nicht hatte einschätzen können. Und selbst wenn Irvine es vielleicht verdient hatte, hätte er ihn nicht schlagen dürfen. Er kam sich selbst so abscheulich vor, und das war die schlimmste Strafe, die er sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Ich weiß, Quistis...", sagte er leise. "Keine Ahnung, was mit mir los war... ich wollte nicht, dass er ihr weh tut... da habe ich rot gesehen..."  
  
Quistis seufzte erleichtert. Nun kamen sie endlich einen Schritt weiter. "Ich verstehe das sehr gut. Wirklich. Und ich denke, auch Selphie wird es irgendwann verstehen. Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich denke, ich weiß, warum du es getan hast..." Sie stockte. Hoffentlich würde er nicht gleich wieder ausrasten... doch sie nahm mit Überraschung zur Kenntnis, dass er lächelte. "Tja, jetzt bist du platt, hm?", fragte er.  
  
"Nicht wirklich", erwiderte sie ruhig. "Es ist deine Sache, Xell. Ich mische mich da nicht ein. Aber ich muss dich wirklich inständig bitten, dich bei Irvine zu entschuldigen. Wenn schon nicht um seinet- , dann wenigstens um Selphies Willen. Okay?"  
  
Er nickte. "Ja. Du hast ja recht... es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich habe Mist gebaut, also werde ich auch dafür gerade stehen."  
  
Quistis lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. "Dann geh jetzt zu ihm. Er ist im Krankenzimmer."  
  
"Wie - jetzt gleich?"  
  
"Je früher du es hinter dir hast, desto besser." Er wusste, in solchen Sachen kannte sie kein Pardon. Sie würde keinen Widerspruch dulden, und sie hatte ja auch recht.  
  
Trübselig trottete er aus der Cafeteria. Das Lazarett war fast nebenan, und er trödelte, um seine Verpflichtung zu einer Entschuldigung bei seinem Rivalen so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern. Als das Lazarett in Sicht war, verlangsamte er seine Schritte noch mehr. Es war ihm so unangenehm, was vorgefallen war. Er hatte es nicht gewollt... Selphie war verletzt, Irvine hätte allen Grund, ihn zu hassen, und die halbe Schule hatte es mit angesehen. Es war an diesem Garden nicht so, dass solche Geschichten monatelang die Runde machten, und wahrscheinlich würde sehr bald Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein, so dass Xell kein allzu arges Getratsche zu befürchten hatte. Doch das war ihm ohnehin egal - was zählte, war Selphie. Seine einzige Hoffnung, für die er jede noch so furchtbare Strafe auf sich nehmen würde, war, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte - nicht wütend, nur fassungslos und irgendwie traurig.  
  
Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte er die Krankenstation auch schon erreicht. Er hielt inne und spähte durch das Fenster. Hatte er Irvine so zugesetzt, dass er sich immer noch in Behandlung befand, oder war er vielleicht schon in seinem Quartier? Er schickte ein Stoßgebet an Hyne, dass dem so sein möge.  
  
Doch er wurde enttäuscht - Irvine lag auf einer Krankentrage. Er war ganz blass im Gesicht, und Xell sah, dass auch seine Lippe aufgeplatzt war. Er hatte ihn wohl ziemlich heftig getroffen. Das Gefühl von Genugtuung und Schadenfreude versuchte er zu unterdrücken, doch so recht gelang ihm das nicht.  
  
Und er sah, was er eigentlich gehofft hatte, nicht sehen zu müssen - Irvine war nicht allein, Selphie war bei ihm. Sie saß neben der Trage auf einem Hocker, hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und strich ihm liebevoll über die Stirn.  
  
Xells Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Schnell duckte er sich, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er wusste, er hatte seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, doch Selphies Anwesenheit machte es ihm nicht unbedingt leichter...  
  
Durch die Glasscheibe konnte er die gedämpften Stimmen der beiden deutlich hören. Er fühlte sich nicht gut dabei, hier zu hocken und zu lauschen, und kam sich plötzlich noch schäbiger vor als vorher. Aber er würde es tun. Er war doch kein Hasenfuß, so wie Cifer ihn immer nannte. Nein, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, für den er jetzt einstehen musste.  
  
"Selphie", hörte er Irvine sagen. Er spitzte die Ohren.  
  
"Du... musst etwas wissen...", fuhr der Verletzte fort. "Das Mädchen, mit dem du mich gesehen hast..."  
  
Selphie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. Irvine war so süß, wie er hier lag, so hilflos. Sie hätte alles darum gegeben, wenn der heutige Abend nicht so verlaufen wäre.  
  
"Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären", sagte sie. "Wir reden darüber, wenn du dich wieder erholt hast. Deine Nase sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus."  
  
"Kein Wunder", schimpfte Irvine, "sie ist ja auch gebrochen."  
  
Selphie konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass ihm dann vielleicht nicht mehr sämtliche Herzen zufliegen würde, wenn sein perfektes Gesicht von einer schiefen Nase entstellt wäre. Sie kam sich dabei schon etwas grässlich vor, aber sie konnte nicht anders.  
  
"Ich möchte es dir aber erklären, Sefie. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."  
  
"Dann erzähl", forderte sie ihn auf.  
  
"Nun ja... ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht so sagen... es sollte eine Überraschung werden..." Er sah, wie seine Freundin blass wurde und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, obwohl ihm das Schmerzen bereitete. "Au", rief er aus und hielt sich die gebrochene Nase. "Nein, Sefie... nicht so etwas.. Herrgott, du bist so niedlich. Ich liebe dich, Selphie Tilmitt, und nur dich."  
  
Selphies Herz schlug noch schneller als ohnehin schon. Das hatte er ihr noch nie gesagt. Das war es, was sie sich immer so sehr gewünscht hatte... er hatte es endlich gesagt.  
  
"Als ich sagte, ich würde nach Balamb fahren - nun ja, das war eine Ausrede, oder besser gesagt, war es nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich war in Balamb und habe mich dort mit diesem Mädchen, sie heißt Clyona, getroffen. Aber es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Keine Affäre, keine Bettgeschichte, so wie du es nennst... ich habe sie um einen Gefallen gebeten."  
  
Selphie schwieg und hörte ihm weiter aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Dieser Gefallen...", er zögerte. "Also.. ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass du es hier und jetzt erfährst, aber ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig. Clyonas Vater ist Goldschmied in Balamb. Ich habe sie gebeten, mir einen Ring zu besorgen... einen einzigartigen Ring, so wunderschön, dass er der Dame meines Herzens zumindest annähernd gerecht werden kann."  
  
Selphie riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Hatte sie sich verhört?  
  
Irvine langte unter Anstrengungen in seine Hosentasche, in der er den Ring in einem kleinen, mit schwarzem Samt besetzten Kästchen aufbewahrte. Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Dieser Ring... hat einen ganz besonderen Zweck. Nun, die Umstände hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt, wie gesagt... ich wollte, dass du ihn auf dem Ball bekommst, auf unserem Ball, den du so wunderbar hergerichtet hast. Alles sollte perfekt sein..." Er seufzte. "Ich rede zuviel, nicht wahr?"  
  
Selphie standen Tränen in den Augen. "Irvy... was..."  
  
"Also, Sefie, ich meine Selphie... ähm... ich... ich... also... öööh..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Willst du-du... mich hei-heiraten? Ich meine nicht jetzt gleich, aber irgendwann, vielleicht in einem Jahr oder so, ich meine... a-also was ist? Ja?"  
  
Das Mädchen fiel ihm so stürmisch um den Hals, dass sie ihn beinahe von der Trage gerissen hätte. "Irvy! Mein Gott, das ist ja unglaublich! Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" Sie weinte und lachte gleichzeitig. Und sie hatte ihn verdächtigt... dabei hatte er ihr nur das wunderbarste Geschenk machen wollen, dass sie je in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte... Er war einfach perfekt. Dieser Abend war perfekt, die ganze Welt schien zu strahlen und sie zu umarmen. Endlich fiel diese Last von ihren Schultern, die seit Wochen auf ihr gelegen hatte. Alles war wieder in Ordnung.  
  
...Nichts war in Ordnung. Die Welt brach zusammen. Alles war vorbei. Er wollte sterben. Er hatte alles verloren. Er hatte Selphie verloren.  
  
Xell hatte alles mit angehört. Zuerst hatte er fast gehofft, Irvine würde ihr sagen, er hätte ein Verhältnis mit dieser anderen, und dass er sich von Selphie trennen würde. Vielleicht hätte er, Xell, sie dann zumindest trösten können, und das wieder gutmachen können, was er schon einmal zerstört hatte. Aber nun hatte sich das Blatt gewendet, und er hatte auf ganzer Linie verloren.  
  
Er rappelte sich wieder auf. Ja, jetzt hatte er verloren. Es gab nichts mehr, was die Situation noch verschlimmern könnte. Nun musste er nur noch den letzten Schritt gehen. Es war sowieso alles egal.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Dr. Kadowaki saß wie üblich an ihrem Tisch, in eine Ausgabe der Balamb Times vertieft. Als Xell eintrat, blickte sie auf und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Lesebrille hinweg fragend an. "Kann ich was für dich tun, Jungchen?", fragte sie mütterlich wie immer.  
  
"Ist Irvine hier?", fragte er.  
  
"Du meinst den Jungen mit der gebrochenen Nase? Ja, er ist hier. Geh nur."  
  
Er nickte und trat in das Krankenzimmer, auf welches die Ärztin gewiesen hatte.  
  
"Hallo", sagte er nur. Er kam sich nicht besonders geschickt vor, aber was hätte er sonst auch sagen sollen?  
  
"Xell!", riefen Irvine und Selphie gleichzeitig. Das Mädchen schien überrascht zu sein, aber falls sie je zornig auf Xell gewesen sein sollte, so war ihr davon nichts mehr anzusehen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Irvine hingegen warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Was ist?", fragte er abweisend.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Kinneas", antwortete Xell ebenso schroff. "Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Er warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Irvines Nase. Sie leuchtete grün und blau, es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Er hätte sich eigentlich schämen sollen, doch hätte er ihn am liebsten ausgelacht. Der Schönling Irvine sah aus, als würde ihm eine Avocado im Gesicht wachsen.  
  
"So? Musst du das?"  
  
"Ja. Und da ich das ja nun erledigt habe, wünsche ich euch noch recht viel Spaß." Xell drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Selphie hielt ihn zurück. "Jetzt warte doch mal, Xell!", rief sie. "Können wir nicht einfach über alles reden wie normale Menschen?"  
  
Xell fühlte sich bei diesen Worten plötzlich noch schlechter. Natürlich hatte sie recht.  
  
"In Ordnung... meinetwegen", sagte er, versuchend, einen desinteressierten Ton anzuschlagen.  
  
"Also?", bohrte sie weiter. "Warum hast du das denn überhaupt getan?"  
  
Das war genau die Frage, die er ihr nie ehrlich beantworten können würde... Weil ich dich liebe, Selphie, und weil ich es nicht mit ansehen kann, wenn er dir weh tut. Und weil ich ein Vollidiot bin.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich hatte heute einen schlechten Tag... ich war nicht ich selbst... aber ich kann das wirklich nicht rechtfertigen..."  
  
"Hm", machte Selphie, "schon gut." Sie wandte sich wieder Irvine zu und legte ihm einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn. Xell hasste ihn dafür, dass er sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so umgarnen ließ. Xell selbst hatte schon viel mehr einstecken müssen, er wäre jedoch nie so wehleidig gewesen und hätte sich bemuttern lassen, so wie Irvine es tat...  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht", entgegnete Xell mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Rivalen. "Irvine, ich möchte mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir sehr leid, was passiert ist."  
  
"Selphie hat ja recht", seufzte Irvine. "Schon gut. Vergessen wir das Ganze."  
  
"Genauuuuu, vergeben und vergessen!", stimmte Selphie zu und strahlte.  
  
"Irvine, hat es aufgehört zu bluten?", fragte Dr. Kadowaki, die ins Krankenzimmer gekommen war. "Geht es wieder?"  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Vielen Dank."  
  
"Gut, dann bist du entlassen. Aber keine Action mehr heute, leg dich gleich schlafen. Und nimm bitte diese Salbe mit, die beschleunigt die Heilung."  
  
"Danke, Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
Irvine hievte sich von der Krankentrage. Selphie hakte sich bei ihm unter, und Xell rieb sich unschlüssig den Hinterkopf. "Also dann... gute Nacht", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Warte mal, Xell", rief Selphie ihm hinterher. "Irvine, wartest du mal kurz? Ich möchte noch mit ihm reden." Irvine nickte und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebes."  
  
"Xell!"  
  
Selphie hatte Mühe, mit seinem Laufschritt mitzuhalten. Er war schon fast bei den Quartieren angelangt, als sie ihn einholte. "Xell", sagte sie atemlos, "Ich möchte noch eines wissen."  
  
"Sefie... was ist denn noch?" Er vermied es, sie anzusehen. Diesen überglücklichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen konnte er nicht ertragen.  
  
"Dass du einen schlechten Tag hattest... war doch nicht der einzige Grund?" Neugierig studierte sie seine Gesichtszüge. Der Junge ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Selphie. Ich habe wohl überreagiert... aber weißt du, du bist nun mal eine gute Freundin, und ich mag es nicht, wenn man meinen Freunden weh tut..."  
  
"Aaaaach, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht!" Selphie klatschte übermütig in die Hände. "Das war alles ein Missverständnis! Du wirst es nicht glauben!"  
  
Doch, ich weiß es, Selphie, eigentlich möchte ich es nicht noch einmal hören... Es ist schon schlimm genug...  
  
"Also, ich habe Irvine letztens mit einem Mädchen gesehen, und deshalb bin ich so ausgeflippt..." Selphie redete wie ein Wasserfall. Es war, als wäre sie nie so traurig und nachdenklich gewesen, als hätte sie nie ihre kindliche Sorglosigkeit verloren. Xell hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, wie sie von Irvine schwärmte, wie aufmerksam und liebenswürdig er sei...Wie glücklich sie war... Ja, sie war sehr glücklich. War es das nicht, was er sich immer für sie gewünscht hatte? Sollte er nicht froh sein, dass es ihr so gut ging, anstatt so egoistisch zu sein und sich zu wünschen, er wäre an Irvines Stelle?  
  
"Selphie, ich freue mich so sehr für dich", hörte er sich selbst sagen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das gar nicht er, der da redete, als hörte er eine fremde Stimme aus der Entfernung.  
  
"Du hast es wirklich verdient... und ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt."  
  
"Daaaanke, Xell", rief sie fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er drückte sie fest an sich. Ihr Haar duftete so wunderbar, nie wieder würde er etwas lieblicheres fühlen und riechen können als sie. Er wusste, dass nun alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Selphie war an Irvine vergeben, und er würde wahrscheinlich noch lange brauchen, um das voll und ganz zu akzeptieren. Diese Gefühle waren nicht so einfach abzutöten. Doch trotz dem ihm das Herz schwer war, fühlte er sich erleichtert und glücklich. Sie war wieder so fröhlich und unbeschwert, und jeder, der sie kannte, musste sie einfach lieben. Sie würde wunderschön aussehen, wenn Irvine sie eines Tages zum Altar führen würde.  
  
"Sieh mal, Xell", sagte Selphie, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand vor die Augen, auf ihrem Ringfinger steckte Irvines Verlobungsring. Er war aus kostbarem, filigranen Gold, und in seiner Mitte prangte ein kleiner sternförmiger Smaragd. Er funkelte klar und in einem leuchtenden Grün, er schien mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen um die Wette zu strahlen.  
  
"Ist der nicht schön?"  
  
"Ja, das ist er", antwortete Xell und lächelte. Seine Freude für sie war echt, und er war froh, dass er so empfand. Kein Neid mehr, kein Hass auf Irvine, keine üblen Gedanken mehr. Es war erleichternd, dass er mit sich selbst wieder ins Reine kommen würde.  
  
"Ach da ist noch was... das ich dir sagen möchte, Xell", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Es klingt vielleicht etwas kitschig, aber du bist... mein bester Freund. Und das wirst du immer bleiben. Du glaubtest wohl, wenn du meinen Freund schlägst, würdest du mich los werden, was?" Sie lächelte schelmisch. "Ich hab dich lieb."  
  
"Danke, Selphie.. das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Das gleiche gilt auch umgekehrt. Ich hoffe, Irvine wird dir mal ein guter Ehemann... aber wie könnte er anders... er hat schließlich die umwerfendste Frau in ganz Balamb und Umgebung."  
  
Selphie war rot geworden, doch Xell blieb ernst. Und er zeigte in den rabenschwarzen Nachthimmel, der sich gesprenkelt von Milliarden kleiner flackernder Sterne wie Samt über die stille Welt gelegt hatte, und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: "Wenn du irgendwann einmal stirbst, zerfällt dein Körper zu tausend Sternen, und jeder, der in den Himmel sieht, wird sich in die Nacht verlieben."  
  
FIN 


End file.
